unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario's Adventure
Mario's Adventure is a series of role playing games on the UnMario Wiki that take place in the UnUniverse. Storyline 1 :To read the full transcript, see here. Mario receives a free trip to Koopa Island and he is excited, but unfortunately for Green Pinkachu on Red Yoshi, he didn't receive one. He later gets on a plane with Pinkachu and Red Yoshi and tells him he can invite 2 friends. Waffle wants to come too, but Mario doesn't think he can invite him. Meanwhile at the hall, Bob the Builder's Evil Apprentice looks down the hall, pulls out a cellphone and started talking to it. Back at the plane, Mario is thinking about Green Pinkachu on Red Yoshi and later, he steps into the plane along with Green Pinkachu on Red Yoshi, be senses a thing, which tunrs out to be Tumble and greets him. Mario thinks he needs glasses, and BtB's Evil Apprentice makes fun and Mario tells him to stop. He asks Green Pinkachu if they can kill him and BtB's Evil Apprentice disagrees to be killed. He then grabs Mario's backpack, jumps out of the airplane and pulls out a parachute. TBC Storyline 2 :To read the full transcript, see here. Luigi sees the cheese and wants to eat it but it just sits there. Nim-Nom walks in and causes all the cheese to asplode. Luigi is furious at Nim-Nom and the Cake Guy says his cheese will burn. Luigi then puts Weegee on the Cake Guy and his eyes burn. His burning eyes fire his laz0r and starts a fire and Luigi calls 911, but Nim-Nom sets him on fire and feeds him to Super Duper Thingie. Pac-Man wonders if anybody saw his cake and tells that he got here because he saw a random door open. Mordecai and Rigby ring the doorbell and Pac-Man answers the door. They offer him free cake and he denies it. Right afterwards, Sovereign Blargatron (A.K.A: T-5001) gives Pac-Man a deal and Mordecai and Rigby say "Uh-oh..." and T-5001 responds to them that he now has their attention and wants the cheese or else he'll kill Princess Peach, the princess he kidnapped. He demands cheese and FOR (For Our Information), he killed Pac-Man. Mordecai first revealed his death kwon do self and tells him to stop. Rigby does the same but his form is him with a laser ring on each finger. They get in a epic showdown and Sovereign Blargatron scares them away with the invincibility of a Star, only for them to run to a cake shop next to a gas station. However, he is lost and he doesn't know where his hideout is. He goes to a gas station to ask for directions--BUT! When Mordecai and Rigby saw Sovereign Blargatron and were about to go inside a cake shop, they attacked him again, but once Sovereign Blargatron destroyed the gas station, one of the flames have hit Mordecai's arm, burned off the skin of the left arm skin and he is revealed to be a cyborg impostor (also known as the T-2500). Suddenly, the actual Mordecai arrives and Sovereign Blargatron is finished off. Storyline 3 :To read the full transcript, see here. The T-5001 kidnaps Princess Peach and hides her in his cabin, where he is tracked and ambushed by the Watterson Family, along with Gumball and company. He manages to escape, but he is cornered by Mordecai and his cyborg copy. After an epic showdown, the T-5001 is thrown into prison. He escapes, however, and tries multiple tactics and transformations to defeat the Cartoon Network cast members that plague him. He fails, of course, but he finally manages to attain his final transformation: the aptly named Final Form. This transformation endangers the entire planet, causing it to explode, but the planet is secretly repaired by Chuck Norris. Thus, the T-5001 is decimated in its entirety, with the exception of its brain. The latter crashes into the UnWorld, where it is found by C2, Chuck Norris' inferior clone. He senses its massive power and takes it to Dr. Batman, asking him to transplant the brain into C2's head to give him more power. His plan works, but it also backfires dangerously: C2 turns evil and starts wreaking havoc with his new and improved brain. Eventually, C2 is killed, but the brain itself manages to escape its body and transform repeatedly, growing stronger and stronger. Finally, he attains his Final Form once more, but he is not destroyed this time. Instead, he is sent back into the distant past, before the UnWorld itself had formed, and becomes the UnWorld itself via a confusing and convoluted time paradox. Storyline 4 Many years after the T-5001's brain became the UnWorld, a single neuron detached itself from the rest of the brain and returned to cause mayhem once more. It was discovered by Mordecai and Dr. Batman, who promptly summoned another robotic clone of Mordecai's in addition to the first one, which was still around after its previous fight with the T-5001. The two robotic Mordecais, the original Mordecai, and Dr. Batman confront T-5001's neuron, defeating it and sending it into the Cauldron of Evil, a container for evil shame characters which was owned by Shigeru Miyamoto. Inside the Cauldron of Evil, T-5001's neuron came into contact with Weegee's corpse and possessed it, using it to Weegify Dr. Batman, Miyamoto, and the recently arrived police force. After yet another long and grueling fight, the original robotic clone of Mordecai defeats the T-5001, revealing itself to be the T-2500.5. The other robotic clone, meanwhile, has been detained due to an error in its transformation system. Once the T-5001 is defeated, Chuck Norris appears to inform the T-2500.5 that it has achieved the impossible, giving it the rank of an Undefeatable. T-5001, on the other hand, is killed by Chuck Norris and banished into Hell. However, T-5001's soul escapes its netherworldly prison and tries to kill the living embodiment of Death itself. Then, in the nick of time, Death teleports T-5001's soul to T-2500.5's house, where the T-5001 is disintegrated by a black hole created by the T-2500.5. This is believed to be the finishing blow to the T-5001, and the Undefeatables' organization, along with the rest of the UnWorld, is at peace once more. Storyline 5 :To read the full transcript, see here. Years after the previous adventure, a backup copy of the T-5001's data infiltrates the body of Cyborg, a member of the superhero group known as the Teen Titans. It upgrades itself, becoming the T-5002, and returns even stronger than before. Having gained the ability to copy other people's appearance and powers, it becomes the doppelganger of its old nemesis, the T-2500.5. Note: The T-2500.5 has now upgraded to become the T-2501. Since both robotic Undefeatables (or, in some cases, ex-Undefeatables) go to war once more. The T-5002 manages to make backup copies of itself and spawn an army of T-5002 clones, but the T-2501 also makes copies of itself and makes another robot army to counter the first one. Then, for no particular reason, the two robot armies begin to fight within the core of the Sun. Meanwhile, the original T-5002 reveals to the T-2501 that it was not always evil, and that it turned rogue due to a glitch in its programming. At the T-5002's request, the T-2501 merges its code with the T-5002's, essentially making them two separate robots with one mind. They manage to make peace, but discover that the robot armies have self-destructed and destabilized the mass of the Sun. The two robots heroically fly into the Sun's core, which has turned unstable, and re-stabilize it by transforming into a gravity pump. Thus, the world is saved and the two robots live exist happily ever after. Storyline 6 :To read the full transcript, see here. The story starts in deep space, where the T-5002 notices some sort of space-time anomaly. Upon investigating it, he is promptly ambushed by Nega-Starfire, who is working for the Nega-Teen Titans as they have all been employed by an evil organization called LulzSec. Nega-Starfire re-programs the T-5002 to do her evil bidding and destroy every show in the Cartoon Network universe. The T-5002 starts with the show "Sidekick", blowing it up with his planet-demolishing Gravity Punch. The main character of Sidekick, Eric, tries to stop it, but he is squashed into a pancake as a side-effect of the Gravity Punch. Another side-effect is the rupturing of the planet's crust, which causes the planet's core to burst out of it like the yolk of an egg. Meanwhile, the T-2501 has observed all of these on TV, just as the T-5002 appears in the T-2501's room and steals its hand, which the T-5002 lost as a result of the Gravity Punch. Then, as the T-5002 teleports back to the Sidekick universe, it is ambushed by Pancake-Eric, who sends them both careening into the exposed core of the planet. The T-5002 manages to fuse with the planet's core, but it also accidentally fuses with Pancake-Eric in the process. They become one being, known as the E-5002, and eventually agree to temporarily work together and teleport to LulzSec's base: the LulzStar. Upon teleporting to the LulzStar, the E-5002 sees the T-2501 already locked in combat with LulzSec's army: the Nega-Teen Titans, New Mario, and an army of Rageguys. In the thick of the battle, Nega-Starfire laughingly reveals the T-2501's true backstory: the T-2501 was actually not createc by Susan and Mary Test, but was found in their backyard after being discarded from the LulzStar. The T-2501 was actually created by LulzSec as part of a secret program to create evil versions of the Undefeatables (Upper Counsel only). However, the T-2501's AI had turned out to be defective, compelling the robot to be good instead of evil. Thus, the T-2501 was carelessly shot out of the nearest missile cannon, landing in Susan and Mary's backyard. As Nega-Starfire finishes re-telling the T-2501's true backstory, she releases another Nega-Undefeatable: Cyber-Doo, the evil copy of Cyber-Dee with a single laser eye. As the E-5002 easily defeats Cyber-Doo, the true leader of LulzSec and the Nega-Teen Titans reveals himself. He turns out to be Nega-Robin, a powerful leader and a force to be reckoned with. He engages the T-2501 in battle and holds his own against it, just as Nega-Starfire steals the E-5002's face, which is actually a mask and holds the T-5002's identity within it. Eric becomes free, but he still retains his new-found shape-shifting powers. Just as the newly freed Eric and the T-2501 defeat Nega-Robin, Nega-Starfire delivers the T-5002 mask to her assistant assassin, Slade. Pleased with his new present, Slade dons the T-5002 mask, but it takes control of him and transforms his body to its own whim. It engages Eric in battle as the two of them grow to the size of planets. The T-2501 tries to intervene, but it only serves as a distraction for the T-5002. The evil robot jabs at Eric with a fully charged Gravity Punch, but Eric underestimates its power and makes a fatal mistake: he blocks the T-5002's punch by grabbing it with his hand. The T-5002 fearfully unscrews its fist and teleports away, just as Eric and the fist explode in a massive supernova. Inadvertently, the supernova causes the destruction of another Cartoon Network show: Grojband. The supernova also engulfs the T-2501 (which has upgraded to the T-2501.5), Eric, and the T-5002; for all its effort, it could not escape the supernova it caused. Both the T-5002 and T-2501.5 turn out to be fine, but Eric has become nothing but a sentient neutron star. Then, New Mario arrives in his spaceship, a giant Starman with a transparent cockpit on top. He absorbs his own ship like a power-up, growing into an invincible giant, and tries to stop the T-2501.5 from re-programming the T-5002 back to its good self. However, the T-2501.5 summons the real Teen Titans, which help it re-program the T-5002 and turn it good again. It separates from Slade, causing him to perish due to the effects of space. Suddenly, four members of Anonymous teleport in from nowhere and subdue New Mario. As they remove their masks, they are revealed to be Evil Guy, Pickle, Fernando, and Shadow Kirby. Their sudden appearance is explained by the fact that Mario's Adventure 6 is a crossover with Evil Guy's show: The Super Evil Guy Super Show! Moreover, Evil Guy is revealed to have ties with Anonymous through his family, the Shy Guy Armada. Evil Guy and his minions teleport away with New Mario as the main adventure continues. The space-time anomaly from before appears once again, this time acting as a time portal. Five hostile visitors step through it: the Nega-Undefeatables, some of whom have been resurrected in the future. They are C3, Chuck Norris' counterpart, Dan Tanner, Bob Saget's counterpart, Marx Soul, the future zombified form of Marx, Cyber-Doo, who has returned in full force, and the T-2502, who is the T-2501.5 at its full potential and who has been perfected by C3. The T-5002 balks at the sight of these visitors, beggin for someone to wear it on their face so it can fight. The T-2501.5 then summons the original Eric, revealing that the Eric that turned into a neutron star was somehow a duplicate the entire time. After a long fight with the Nega-Undefeatables, the T-2501.5 transforms into a mask and possesses the evil T-2502 the way the T-5002 did to Eric. Suddenly, Chuck Norris appears to investigate the situation, just as the newly purified T-2502 teleports Eric and itself to the future. The T-5002 explains the situation to Chuck Norris, who reluctantly allows it to possess him. Then, they also travel to the future, appearing in the LulzStar without Eric and the T-2502, as the latter two have gone missing. On the LulzStar, Chuck Norris and the T-5002 see Dan Tanner and Marx Soul resurrecting Cyber-Doo with stem cells from the deceased C2. Chuck Norris and the T-5002 work together to defeat the three Nega-Undefeatables, but are surprised by Marx Soul's dying words: C3 is at large somewhere in the UnWorld and cannot be stopped, not even by the Undefeatables. As Chuck Norris and the T-5002 track down their friends, they discover that the T-2501.5 has morphed back into an independent being and the T-2502 is still good. However, the T-2502's goodness is rapidly wearing off, necessitating some urgent re-programming. Eric grabs some supplies from the nearest convenience store, where he meets C3. The villainous clone follows our heroes, picking a fight with Chuck Norris and shattering the T-5002. Meanwhile, Eric and the T-2501.5 manage to stop the T-2502 from turning evil again. The gang then repairs the T-5002, but half of its face burns off due to a stray fireball, which apparently came from a Fire Flower. Looking up, the T-2502 notices and identifies New Baby Mario, who is New Mario's grown-up son and future replacement. New Baby Mario steals the charred half of the T-5002, but the T-2501.5 chases him down and obliterates him. Then, our heroes travel to New Mario's memorial site, where New Mario is allegedly faking his death. They put the T-5002 back together and find New Mario's coffin, putting the T-5002 on New Mario's face so the poor robot can finally have a proper body. However, the deceased New Mario turns out to be a mere clone, as the real New Mario arrives with several other clones in tow. They try to trick our heroes by announcing that the clones have dynamite under their hats, prompting the T-5002 to blow all the fakes up by sacrificing himself. However, he manages to possess New Mario's body and heal it in time for the arrival of the evil T-2502. Now, there are two T-2502s: one that had come from the past along with our heroes and one that had remained in this time period and had finally tracked our heroes down. The two T-2502s begin fighting as the T-2501.5 and T-5002 assist the good T-2502. After another long and drawn-out battle, the evil T-2502 defeats the good T-2502 with an Ultimate Annihilator, and the T-2501.5 manages to do the same to the evil T-2502, trapping it in a black hole. At last, the impossible has happened: an Undefeatable has perished. Chuck Norris, sensing an imbalance in the Forces of the UnUniverse, leaves immediately. However, the T-2501.5 then ascertains that both of the T-2502s have been thrown backwards in time instead of being erased from existence entirely. The two robots re-appear in the events of Mario's Adventure 2, where the evil T-2502 meets Mordecai and Rigby. He tries to kill them, but accidentally sends them to the future instead, causing a time paradox. Now, only the good T-2502 can restore order to the timeline, but it is far more heavily damaged than the evil T-2502 was. Nevertheless, it tracks down Mordecai and Rigby and returns them to their rightful places in the timeline, sticking around to kill the evil T-2502 as well. Finally, when everything seems to be fine at last, Slade appears once again. The story is interrupted by a comedy sketch featuring Mario, Marc122, Oobooglunk, and a piano. Storyline 7 :To read the full transcript, see here. In a dry meadow, the T-5001 scans The Awesome One's wanted poster. He then teleports to the Undefeatables' Palace, where he meets the T-2502, Cyber Dee and Marx. The T-2503 tells them that he threw a mirror at the Vagineer. TBC Storyline 8 :To read the full transcript, see here. TBA Storyline 9 :To read the full transcript, see here. Millions of years into The end and beyond, the T-2503 (T-2500.5) is running for president of Neo UnAmerica against WaPo. The T-5001 is running for vice president. They then fight over the votes by summoning and brainwashing random guys, and the T-2500.5 and the T-5001 win when Toad announces who gets to become president. Wapo plots revenge and the next day, a full-blown attack of Teletubby Star Destroyers and Teletubbies is launched at the Black House. TBC Storyline 10 :To read the full transcript, see here. TBA Storyline 11 :To read the full transcript, see here. TBA Category:Events Category:History